


Thirteen Hours, Just One Chance

by gearheart94



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Goblins, Romance, Wishing, fairytales - Freeform, goblin king - freeform, jareth is such a babe, reader is a hero, reader is also kind of a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearheart94/pseuds/gearheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, your mother told you stories of the creatures who stole her brother, the Goblin King who tried to steal her heart, and the Labyrinth that she fought through to get it all back.<br/>Now, you've made the same exact wish- and are found facing the same challenge. Thirteen hours to retrieve what you lost. Will you win back what was stolen? Or will you steal something else, without even realizing it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tales of the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This story is going to be about you. Which means that with your help, the story can be written. Will you go left or right? Up or down? It's all up to you!  
> Y/n- your name  
> E/c- eye color  
> Enjoy!

"'Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen....'" Every word seemed like it was floating through the air as Sarah Williams tucked her daughter into bed. "He interrupted me. 'Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams.'" The little girl gasped, and drew the covers up to her big (E/c) eyes. "'But I kept going. 'For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great...'" Sarah paused. (Y/n) sat up, hanging on to the story like a lifeline. "What happened next?? Did you give in??" Her mother chuckled, and shook her head. "No, but I couldn't remember the next line." "I know the next line, Mommy!" "I looked him in the eyes, remembering what I had to say." At this point, (Y/n) had thrown off the covers and was standing on her bed, pointing at Sarah as if she were the Goblin King. "You have no power over me!" The girl commanded, and Sarah's eyes grew wide. She fell to the ground, howling, "No!!!! Beaten by a child!! I'll get you someday, Sarah Williams!!!!" And with those words, she went quiet on the ground. (Y/n) giggled and clambered off the bed, crawling over to her mother and poking her face. "Mommy, you're not the Goblin King! Wake up!" Sarah remained still. The little girl became concerned, shaking her shoulder. "Mommy?" "ROOOOAAAAAR!" Sarah sat up and grabbed (Y/n), tickling her until the child was red in the face. "Alright missy, time for sleep." She stood up and placed her daughter back in bed. Although (Y/n) had heard the story a million times, it was her favorite. She loved hearing about all the silly, wonderful creatures in the Labyrinth and how her mom had stood up to the terrifying Goblin King. Sarah kissed her forehead, and went to turn out the light. "Mom?" "Yes, sweetie?" "Do you miss your Labyrinth friends?" Sarah stood quiet for a few moments, then replied, "Of course I do. But sometimes they visit me." "Really? Why haven't I seen them?" "They visit in my dreams. Maybe they'll visit you too, but you have to go to sleep. Otherwise, you won't be able to see them." (Y/n) looked thoughtful, then snuggled under her covers. "Ok. I'm gonna go to sleep and we'll all go on a big adventure!" Her mother smiled, wound up the music box next to her bed, then turned off the lights. As the soft tune tinkled away, (Y/n) stared up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. "I really hope I meet you guys someday.... and we can all go on an adventure together..." her words were lost as she drifted to sleep, dreaming of fairies and goblins, gentle beasts and a magical maze where anything was possible.


	2. Happy Birthday! (Or Something Like That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, you're celebrating your 18th birthday.  
> Which happens to be the worst birthday you've ever had.
> 
> (Y/n)- your name  
> (F/c)- favorite color

~10 years later~

 

"Look, (Y/n)..... it's just not going to work out." Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and tried not to look his girlfriend in the eye. "I know you love me and all, but I can't keep doing this." (Y/n) stared at him. Was this really happening? Today, of all days? "I'm sorry if I did something wrong.... I can change! I'll be more assertive, I swear!" He turned and gave her a look that doubted her otherwise. "I'll tell my mom I won't go to the party. I'll spend today with you. We can go see a movie, or get dinner-" "What, and bring your sister with us? I want to be your boyfriend, not a babysitter!" Tears welled up in (Y/n)'s eyes, and she struggled to keep her composure. "I've tried to tell my mom that, but she doesn't want us to be alone together. She says that 'idle hands are the devil's playground.'" "Yeah, well, you're 18 now, (Y/n). You should be able to have a little fun without your family constantly breathing down your neck. I'm sick of only being able to be your boyfriend at school. I'm sorry, but...." Jeremy paused, and took a deep breath. He admitted to himself, today shouldn't have been the day. But he had grown tired of watching (Y/n) constantly drag her sister everywhere they went, or sitting awkwardly on the couch at her house while her mom watched a movie with them. She wasn't growing up, and he couldn't be with someone that refused to act like an adult. "It's over, (Y/n). I'm sorry. We can still be friends, if you want." Standing up, he looked at her briefly before running down the steps, hopping into his car and driving off.(Y/n) sat on the steps in front of her high school, with tears streaming down her face. "But...." she whispered, " _it's my birthday."_

She sat there quietly sobbing to herself, until she heard a car pull up, followed by a short honk. "(Y/n)! Come on, sweetie!" Her mother called out. Wiping the tears from her face, (Y/n) grabbed her backpack, shuffling down the stairs and silently climbing into the car. "There's my birthday baby." "Mom, don't. I'm not a baby anymore. And besides, it's not just my birthday. Don't make such a big deal out of it." "I know, I know. Can you believe that Abigail is four already?" Sarah turned towards the toddler in the backseat and smiled. Abigail waved her arms and hollered, "It's my birthday!" "Yes, baby. It's your birthday too." (Y/n) glared out the window as the car pulled away from the school. She hated the fact that her birthday was the same day as Abby's. Ever since she was born, they always celebrated with a huge family party, which was both uncomfortable and embarrassing. Her aunts and uncles asked the same stupid questions, and Grammy always smelled like old soap. She never had time for herself, and each year made up excuses to not invite her friends. Sarah never understood why, but (Y/n) knew she would never be able to show her face again if her friends saw how her family "partied." There was only one cake, with both their names on it in pink icing. Abby loved the color pink. (Y/n) preferred (F/c), but her mother never let her pick. 'That's not a birthday color," she would say. What kind of excuse was that? (Y/n) was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mother's sad tone. "-hope you can understand." "Sorry, Mom. I didn't catch that. What's up?" Sarah pulled into the driveway and slumped her shoulders. "We can't throw you two a party this year." Her daughter stopped halfway through opening her door. "What?" Was she being serious? "Grammy is really sick, and your Aunt Katie is over in Ireland on business, so she and Uncle Toby can't drive everyone else here. So I'm afraid it's just us this year." (Y/n) was dumbstruck. No party? No embarrassing questions? No stupid party games? No soap scented relatives? She tried to feign disappointment. "Aw, Mom... that's awful. I guess I'll just stay home and watch movies or something." "Oh no, sweetie. If you want to hang out with your friends, you can." This had to be a dream. If it was, (Y/n) never wanted to wake up. "Really?" "Of course." It took all of her power not for (Y/n) to jump for joy. That is, until she looked in her side mirror and saw the look of absolute heartbreak on Abby's face. Her little shoulders slumped, and her big green eyes welled with tears. Her sister felt a twang of guilt. Abby didn't really have friends, as there were no kids her age in their neighborhood. The only people she really knew were her cousins, and they only saw them at family events. With no party, she wouldn't see them until Christmas... which was 8 months away. (Y/n) helped Abby out of her carseat. "Hey, kiddo.... you gonna be okay?" Abby sniffed, and her lower lip quivered. "This is the worst birthday ever," she said quietly. Turning on her heel, she ran up the stairs and slammed the front door. Sarah locked the car door and sighed. "I feel bad. She was so looking forward to this. She does every year." (Y/n) patted her mother's shoulder. "It's ok, Mom. We'll make the best of it, no big deal. Maybe we can do something special." "We'll figure it out," Sarah said. Her eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh! I've got something for you. It's upstairs. I think you'll like it." Grabbing her daughter's hand, she tugged her up the stairs and through the door.

"Mom, we don't open presents until after dinner." (Y/n)'s eyes gazed at the beautiful silver package in her hands. "This is very special. I couldn't just give it to you like every other gift." Sarah sat down on her bed and gestured for her to sit down. Taking a seat, (Y/n) looked at the tag. _To my beautiful daughter on her 18th birthday. May every adventure be magical and unexpected. Love, Mom._ She slowly peeled away the paper, and gasped when she finally saw what was inside. A small red book, with gold-edged pages. In bold, black print on the front were the words  **THE LABYRINTH.** (Y/n) couldn't believe her eyes. She remembered her mother telling her stories of the Labyrinth as a kid, but she never knew that the book was real. "This is..." "This was mine when I was young. I know you're 'too old' for fairy tales, but I wanted you to have it." "Oh, Mom.... it's perfect!" Throwing her arms around Sarah's neck, she smiled. "I can't wait to read it." (Y/n) thought about Abby, and how she was probably still upset over not having her birthday party. "In fact... I think I know exactly who would enjoy this story with me."

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen..." (Y/n) stood proudly in front of her sister, pointing at the stuffed teddy bear that she held in her hands. Abby giggled, sitting in her purple bean bag chair and holding on to Mr. Flip like her life depended on it. She was really happy the (Y/n) was reading her a story. They didn't spend time like they used to, and it was cool to hear about goblins and fairies and such. (Y/n) continued, "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great..." she took a step towards her sister. And then another. And another until she was nose to nose with a very red faced and giddy Abby. "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" She boomed, and Abby fell out of her beanbag chair, laughing as hard as possible. (Y/n) stopped reading and started laughing right along with her, until they were both on the floor laughing until they cried. As they both calmed down from their silly high, Abby's face became serious again. "I'm still really sad that we aren't having a birthday party this year." (Y/n) turned towards her and said solemnly, "Yeah... It is kind of a bummer." Her face brightened. "But who's to say that we still can't have a great birthday?" "What do you mean?" As she sat up, (Y/n) turned and looked at her little sister with a big grin on her face. "How about you and me go get some ice cream, and then we can go to McWiddy's Arcade and play some skeeball?" Abby jumped up, brown curls bouncing and yelling, "That's the best idea ever!!!!" "C'mon, let's go ask Mom!" As they raced downstairs, (Y/n) smiled. Maybe this birthday wasn't going to be a total drag after all.


	3. The Wrong Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was insane to write! I had fun though, this story is turning out great so far. Let me know what you think!  
> (H/c)- hair color  
> (E/c)- eye color  
> (F/c)- favorite color

"Wow, (Y/n)! You're awesome at this game!" Abby's eyes fixed on her sister's skeeball score as it skyrocketed with each shot. If she landed this last ball, they could win a stuffed animal, which was way cooler than a pencil like Abby usually got. Turning to face her baby sister, (Y/n) held the ball out to her. "Do you want to take the last shot?" Gingerly taking the ball in her hands, Abby stepped up to the machine. She was nervous, she really didn't want to mess up the big score they had accumulated over the afternoon. "It's all about concentration. You have to make sure that you throw the ball hard, but not too hard. Just relax." Taking a deep breath and screwing her face up in concentration, Abby rolled the ball down the lane... And it landed in the 400 slot. "New High Score!" The machine boomed. "You did it! Great job, Abby!" (Y/n) grinned and handed her the last set of tickets. "You can go pick out what you want. I've got a ton of prizes at home already." Bouncing all the way to the prize counter, Abby gripped the bundle of tickets in her tiny hands, trying to decide whether she wanted a kangaroo or a penguin. (Y/n) was being super nice today. She was having such a great time, and she especially couldn't wait until they got home so she could give her big sister the best birthday surprise ever.

"I don't know what I want," Abby said with a sigh. "Well, how about a penguin? You don't have one of those, do you?" "No, but I don't really like penguins... they don't fly." (Y/n) chuckled. "So I guess the ostrich is out of the question too, huh?" Abby shook her head fiercely. "No way! That's just weirrrrrrd." "Okay...." The eldest ran her big (E/c) eyes across the shelves, when her eye caught a small character. "Hey... what about that one?" Up on the middle shelf, right next to the blinking fairy wands, was a stuffed owl. By the looks of it, it seemed to be a barn owl. But it seemed to be much different than the other stuffed animals on the shelves. The feathers looked soft and downy, almost like they were real. And the large, unblinking eyes seemed to stare at (Y/n) with what seemed to be.... curiosity. As the girl gazed at the bird, Abby had already spent their tickets on the kangaroo and was tugging on her sister's shirt sleeve. "Hey, I picked out something. Can we go home now? I wanna eat dinner with Mommy." Snapping out of her trance, (Y/n) nodded. As they turned to leave, Abby was yanked back by the unmoving form behind her. (Y/n) was staring at a boy with a look of absolute devastation. As Abby stood on her tiptoes, she saw that it was Jeremy. She frowned. Mommy didn't like Jeremy. She was always saying that he wasn't a nice boy. If Mommy didn't like him, then neither did Abby. As she looked up at her sister, she saw tears slide down her face. (Y/n) couldn't believe it. Jeremy laughed and wrapped his arms around a girl around their age with bright red hair and an eyebrow piercing. He had already moved on... how could he? She turned away and tried not to let her sister see her cry. But Abby had already put the pieces together. Ripping her hand out of her sister's, she stomped over to the boy. (Y/n) looked on in horror as Abby kicked Jeremy in the shin. "You big jerkface! You made my sister cry! I don't like you and I think you're stinky!" Jeremy howled as he grabbed his leg in pain, and Abby began to beat him with the kangaroo. She was picked up and carried off by her sister, but not before hollering to the red haired girl as she was hauled out of the arcade, "He's a meany! He wets the bed and he'll put bugs in your hair!!! He's a big stupid head! STUPID STUPID HEAD!!!"

"Ow, put me down! You're hurting me!" Abby struggled in her sister's grip as she walked down the street. Flailing her arms and legs, she kicked (Y/n) until she was back on the ground. "How could you do that to me?? (Y/n) yelled. "You humiliated me in front of all those people and now I'll never be able to show my face in public again!!" Abby stuck out her lower lip and looked at the ground. She was only trying to help. This was just like the time she had made a get well card with the big piece of paper in her sister's room. How was she supposed to know it was for a school project? "I can't believe you," (Y/n) continued. "God, let's just go home." The sooner they ate dinner, the sooner she could go to bed and pretend this entire day never happened.

As they made their way up the front porch steps, Abby felt funny. What if (Y/n) didn't like the big surprise? She looked down at her kangaroo, and gave him a big squeeze. Everything would be fine, she thought. She'll love it. And she smiled to herself as (Y/n) slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!" The entire family jumped up and a shower of confetti rained down on the two birthday girls. Abby ran forward yelling, "UNCLE TOBY!" and jumped into the man's arms. "Hey there, TwinkleToes! How's my favorite 4 year old?" (Y/n) stood in the doorway, shaking with confusion and fury. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This day couldn't possibly get any- "Hey, (Y/N)! Sick party!" Oh no. Turning in horror, she came face to face with her friends. They all crowded her, each trying to wish her a happy birthday at the same time. "Girl, you didn't tell us your family was this crazy!" Monica whispered, and Emma giggled. "Yeah, and you never told us you did ballet as a kid! Didn't you say that you hated pink?" Danny ruffled his hair, and looked down at his shoes. "Hey, (Y/n)... We all heard about your breakup today. Sorry about that, Jeremy was kind of a dick." Everyone nodded in agreement. (Y/n) was desperately hoping that the ground would swallow her. Not only were her friends here, but they knew about the breakup already, her family had told them all of her embarrassing childhood stories... And her mother had probably broken out the baby albums, too. With her ears burning, she choked out, "Could you guys excuse me? I need to go find my MOTHER."

Sarah was putting the finishing touches on the cake when her daughter stomped into the kitchen. "There's my birthday baby," she said. Her response was only met with a look that could melt steel if possible. "What's wrong, honey? I thought you would be excited. Did you see your friends here? I know you always said they could never come, so I called their parents and made sure they were free today, just so they could be here to surprise you!" (Y/n) could only stand there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She was beyond embarrassed and couldn't find any words. Her mother had lied to her. She couldn't believe it. Picking up the cake, Sarah brushed past her. "Come on, (Y/n). It's time to sing!" 

As she made her way through the dining room, (Y/n) was continuously stopped by her family members. Aunt Grace wanted to know how she was developing and if her bras were too small, she was just like her mother, after all! Uncle Jeff was interested in her dating life, and if she wasn't seeing anyone there was this  _really_ nice boy that worked at the car wash he owned. Grammy gave her a big hug and she tried not to gag as she inhaled the scent of stale soap. As (Y/n) stood beside her sister at the head of the dining table, she saw her friends with their phones out and realized with dread that they were recording the whole thing. She wanted to die. Or disappear. Sarah emerged with the cake, and everyone  _oohed_ and  _aahed_ as she set it in front of her daughters. Abby bounced up and down in her seat, but (Y/n) stared at the cake. The stupid cake with stupid pink icing and the stupid 21 candles, 4 for Abby and 18 for her. It was always pink. She hated it. As everyone began to sing off-key, Abby stared up at her big sister. She was shaking. Why was she crying again? When the song finished, Sarah announced, "Alright! Time to make a wish!" Leaning forward in her chair, Abby blew out the candles, then looked back up at (Y/n). She hadn't blown out the candles with her!! She was supposed to, she did every year! Sticking out her lower lip, Abby whined, "(Y/n)! You didn't blow out the candles with me!! You have to make a wish!" (Y/n) only looked down and muttered, "I...don't....want to." Sarah stared at the girls, feeling the tension start to build. "Ok, no problem," she said hastily. "We can always relight them and you can try again!" She lit the candles and everyone sang again, this time a little faster. Abby leaned forward, but looked up and saw that her sister hadn't moved. "Come ON, (Y/n)!! You have to blow out the candles!!!" She was starting to get mad. "You're ruining our birthday!" Stamping her little foot, she began to pout. (Y/n) slowly turned towards the little girl. " _I_ ruined our birthday? This is my fault?" She almost whispered. "You have ruined every single birthday for me since the day you were born. I've never been able to have things my way since you came along. And you're saying this is my fault?" (Y/n) raised her voice. "I've been putting up with it for years!!! I've never gotten to do what I wanted for my birthday!! Everyone shifted awkwardly as the (H/c) haired girl began to yell, "It's never (F/c) icing, that's not a 'birthday color!' 'You can't go out alone, ABBY has to go with you! I haven't ruined anything, because this is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Pushing past her mother, (Y/n) flew up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. There was a heavy silence, and Sarah took a deep breath as Abby began to wail. _  
_

Laying on her bed, (Y/n) gazed at her ceiling, angrily brushing tears from her eyes. This entire day had gone to hell, and she just wanted it to end. The plastic stars provided no light, as it had rained that day and there wasn't enough light to make them glow. Turning on her side, she flipped on her desk lamp and picked up The Labyrinth off of her nightstand. Flipping through the pages, she landed on the chapter where the child had been wished away by goblins. "'Say your right words,' the goblins sneered," she read aloud. "'We will take the child far away and you will be free.' Yeah, right," she mumbled as she flipped past the magic words. Her attention caught the illustration of a man. Turning back the page, she looked at the tall figure. He was thin, with a poet's shirt that opened at the neck and had ruffled on the cuffs of his sleeves. He wore tight riding pants, with leather boots. His hair was wild, and untamed, yet seemed to frame his face perfectly. In his left hand, he held a crystal. His eyes were piercing, and almost seemed to beckon to her. Underneath the picture in small words was written  _Jareth, King of the Goblins. He seems like he would give me what I wanted,_ she thought.  _He did grant wishes after all._ "What am I thinking?" She said aloud, closing the book and flopping back onto her bed, burying her face in the pillows. "So stupid," she mumbled. Her thoughts were interrupted by the  _ping_ sound of her phone going off. Unlocking it, she saw a message from Emma. 

**Emma: Hey girlfriend, you ok?**

**(Y/n): Yeah, I'm just done with today. I'm sorry for stomping off, I'll be back down soon.**

**Emma: Oh, about that.... your mom kinda sent everyone home. After you ran upstairs, your sister started crying and it got craaaazy awkward. So she was all, "Sorry, but we're going to have to cut this party short." Everyone packed up and left.**

**(Y/n): aw, geez.... I'm such an idiot.**

**Emma: Just warning you, though. Your mom looked _pissed._ Right before she closed the door she mumbled something about "having a serious conversation with that girl." So, um... she could be heading your way. Good luck.**

As if on cue, (Y/n) could hear her mother coming up the stairs.  Before she could even sit up, Sarah had flung open the door and was glaring at her daughter. Abby hid behind her leg, eyes red from crying. "I think you owe someone an apology, (Y/n)," Sarah said, green eyes blazing. "I don't owe her anything. I don't owe anyone anything for today. This was the worst birthday ever!" (Y/n) shouted. "Every year, I have to share with her. I hate the parties, I hate having the family over! That's why I never invite my friends! You both embarrassed me!" She winced as soon as she said that. It was a little harsh, but she was angry. "Abby wanted to surprise you. We wanted to make today special since you turned 18 this year." "What, by inviting my friends and showing them my baby pictures?? How is that special!" Abby peeked her head out from behind her mother's leg. "You can't talk to Mommy like that! She made today special for us!" "No, she made it special for YOU!" (Y/n) stood up and clutched her pillow. Abby stomped into the room, curls bouncing and full of anger. "I never get what I want! And I wanted this year to be a surprise for you! This was my idea and you ruined it!!!" Throwing the pillow on the floor, (Y/n) reached for The Labyrinth. "I can't stand you. You spoil everything for me. Sometimes I think life would be better if you weren't here!" "(Y/n)!" Sarah gasped! "Apologize at once! Words have power, I've told you that!" "I don't care!" (Y/n) shouted. "I hate you, Abby, and I wish...." Abby's eyes grew big, and Sarah stepped forward as (Y/n) looked down at the small book, looked up at her sister and whispered, " _I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right. Now."_

Time seemed to stop. The lights flickered, then went out. There was shuffling, and giggling, and the scuffling of tiny feet... and then the lights came back on. (Y/n) stared at the empty spot where Abby once stood. The room was dead silent as Sarah looked up at her daughter and said, "(Y/n).... what have you done?"

 


	4. Meeting the Goblin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is gone. And the reader is about to meet the very being who took her.

The air was thick with electricity as (Y/n) tried to register what had just happened. Abby was gone. There was nothing but empty space where the small child had once stood. Time seemed to slow down as she looked up and saw her mother's terrified face, and her mouth as she asked, "(Y/n)... what have you done?" Her tongue was heavy as she tried to find the right words. "Mom, where did she go? Where's Abby? I don't understand!" Stepping forward, Sarah took her daughter's hands in her own. "You said the words. You wished her away, and so the goblins came and took her." "B-but...that's not possible!" (Y/n) stuttered. "They aren't real, they're fairytale creatures!" "I told you about the Labyrinth." "Those were just stories!!" (Y/n) paced the room, trying to think of a logical explanation. She was completely oblivious to the strange wind that had magically begun to pick up in the middle of her bedroom, and the swirls of sparkle in her vision. "There has to be a way. Just wait until I find those little freaks. I want to talk to the jerk in charge of this whole thing. Someone had better bring her back, or I'll-" "Or you'll what?" A rich voice drawled behind them. (Y/n) whirled around and, in a flourish of glitter and the scent of magic, came face to face with the very man she had seen in her book.

He was tall and thin, and his hair was wild around his face. His eyes were mismatched, one being green and the other a beautiful dark brown. He was dressed in a white feathered cloak, with white gloves to match and brown leather boots. Her gaze brushed down to his pants, which were white and far too tight for him, and she blushed. He was handsome, but there was something about him that made her uneasy. "You're him... the man in the story," (Y/n) said in awe. "You're Jareth, the Goblin King!" He smirked, and turned his gaze towards her mother. "Hello, Sarah. It's been quite a while." Sarah didn't say a word, only glared at him. "Oh, my dear, don't look so upset. You act as if I had done something wrong." He stepped forward and reached his hand out, as if to caress her face, but Sarah simply stood her ground and stated, "You have no power over me." Stopping his hand, Jareth sneered. "Yes, but you musn't be selfish. Why you insist on thinking that the world revolves around you is beyond my knowledge." "We don't have to do this. She didn't mean-" "Don't give me that, Sarah. The tables have turned, this time it's your own child. Did your daughter learn nothing from the stories you told her?" He smiled when her eyes widened. "You were listening?" "Of course, precious. Just because I have no power here, doesn't mean I can't check in every now and then." Sarah began to shake in anger. "How dare you! I-" Waving his hand, he dismissed her. "I'd love to argue, but I'm not here for you. I'm here to talk to the wonderful woman who made the wish." His mismatched eyes fell on (Y/n)'s (E/c) ones, and she instantly started. "Give me back my sister." Jareth folded his arms, and stated, "What's said is said." "Don't give me that crap," (Y/n) snapped. "I made a mistake. I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry!" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sarah holding her head in her hands. This must have been the same conversation she had had with him when Uncle Toby was taken. "Oh, you didn't mean what you said?" Jareth said, raising an eyebrow. "Because when you said those words, it certainly sounded like you meant it. Words are very powerful , (Y/n)." "Yes, I understand that. But I didn't mean it. I want Abby back. And I want her back now." Turning to her mother, her eyes pleaded, trying to get any form of help. Sarah could only shake her head and say, "He has no power over me. But there's nothing I can do. You made the wish. So you have to fix it, sweetheart." "I'm afraid she's right, my dear," the Goblin King said almost mockingly. "But I think we both know what you want." With a wave of his hand, he produced a beautiful crystal ball. "I've brought you a gift," he said. "It's simply a crystal ball. But if you turn it this way, and look into it-" "It will show you your dreams," (Y/n) finished. "So you were paying attention! Wonderful," he said, and held the crystal out to her. "Do you want it?" Leaning forward, (Y/n) could see faint images in the crystal's reflection. A perfect world just for her... She shook her head. "I want my sister." Jareth rolled his eyes. "Very well." There was a gust of wind, and (Y/n) shielded her eyes. When the dust settled, she opened them and saw that her room and her mother had disappeared. In its place a beautiful maze stood before her. It seemed to stretch on forever, but she could see a large castle rising from the center of it. "That's your castle. The one beyond the Goblin City... it doesn't look too far." Jareth came up behind her and leaned in close. "It's further than you think, precious." (Y/n) turned around and saw a beautiful ornate clock hanging from the air. Gesturing to it, he stated, "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby sister becomes a goblin... forever." She blinked, and he was gone. Left alone to face the Labyrinth, (Y/n) heard a voice echo, " _Such a pity._ " Straightening herself, she gazed out at the twisted maze. "If Mom could do it, then so can I," she said out loud. And she marched down the hill to begin the challenge.

Jareth gazed at the girl in the crystal. If she was anything like her mother, this would be "a piece of cake" as Sarah had once said. "Well, she certainly did pay attention to the stories," he mused. "Can't let her just have an unfair advantage, what fun would that be?" He whispered into the crystal, and smiled as his spell took hold.

(Y/n) kicked at the dirt as she examined the outside wall. She couldn't see any doors or any openings. Looking at her watch, she groaned in frustration. "How am I gonna beat this thing if I can't even get in??" She yelled, and kicked the grimy wall. "That's cause yer not askin the right questions," a gravelly voice huffed behind her. She whipped around, and saw a little man holding what looked to be a spray gun. He was very short, with a gnarled face, a big nose and bright blue eyes. A small red belt adorned with jewels hung from his belt, and white hairs sprouted from behind his ears. "Who... who are you?" (Y/n) asked in wonder. "Name's Hoggle. Who're you?" "I'm (Y/n)." "Ah, figured as much. Was waitin for you ta get here." And with that, he turned and started walking along the wall. "What are you looking for?" "Fairies," the dwarf grumbled. "Darn things are always eatin away at the plants." As he spoke, a small creature flew out of the wall. Hoggle jumped up and sprayed the thing in the face. "67!" He announced proudly, kicked some dirt over it and moved on. "(Y/n) crept in for a closer look. It was a tiny, silvery child, with beautiful white wings that glistened in the sun. "Oh, it's beautiful," she breathed. "Yeah, don't pick it up. They like to bite." As she followed Hoggle along the wall, she stared at the little man. He seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey.... could you tell me how to get into the Labyrinth?" "I could," he said over his shoulder. "Okay... so where is it?" "Where is what?" "The way to get into the Labyrinth! You said you could tell me." "Did I?" (Y/n) huffed. "You're no help at all!" "Well, you gotta ask the right questions." She paused, and reworded her question. "How do I get into the Labyrinth?" "AH!" The little man turned around and smirked. "See? You're getting the hang of this. Much faster than the last girl to run." "Last girl?" Hoggle gulped, and changed the subject. "Uh, the door. You gets in.....there." He gestured behind her, and (Y/n) turned around to see two beautiful carved doors swing open. Stepping through, she looked down the two corridors. Both of them seemed to stretch on forever, and they looked identical. "Which way should I go?" she asked. "That's up ta you," Hoggle said. "Which way would you go?" "ME? I wouldn't go either way," he shrugged. Rolling her eyes, (Y/n) folded her arms. "If you're not gonna be of any help, you can just go." "S'alright with me," he snarked as he began to hobble out of the Labyrinth. "Thanks for nothing, Hogwit," she mumbled. "It's HOGGLE!" The dwarf yelled, and the doors slammed shut. Left all alone, (Y/n) looked at her options. "Okay, feet.... Left or right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, the journey has started!!!!  
> Which way will you go? Comment and let me know!


	5. Which Way, Which Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions!
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, I know. I promise the next one will be much better.

Gazing at the stone wall in front of her, (Y/n) frowned. She tried remembering which way her mother had gone in the stories, but for some reason everything seemed cloudy. She would have to make her own choice. "I guess I'll go right," she said aloud to no one in particular. "After all, right is usually the right way....right?" Chuckling to herself, she began walking down the long pathway, carefully picking her way over fallen branches and grass patches that sprouted from the ground. As she walked, she hummed a little tune. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on how or why. " _hmmm..... hmm... world falls down,_ " Her thoughts were interrupted as she tripped over a branch and almost landed on her face. Getting up and brushing herself off, she picked up the branch and threw it as far as she could. "Oh, come on! This again??? How can this be a Labyrinth, there's no MAZE! No turns, no corners! How am I gonna get my sister back if I can't even solve the first PART?!?!" Throwing herself on the ground, she huffed and swiped away at the tears that threatened to break free. "I'm doomed," she whispered. "I'll never get there in time." " ~~~~ _Well, not with that kind of attitude, you ain't!"_ (Y/n) sat up, whipping her head around. "Who said that?" _"I did! Over here!"_ Turning around, she stared at the wall she was leaning against. "The walls talk?" she asked. _"Nonono, OVER HERE! On the wall! Look down!!"_ Lowering her gaze, she saw the source of the tiny voice. A little blue worm sat on one of the damp bricks sticking out of the wall. He had big red eyes, and a red scarf to match. Tilting her head, (Y/n) stared at the little creature. _"Ello!"_ the worm chirped. _"Lovely day, ain't it?"_ (Y/n) couldn't help but stare in fascination. "Well... y-yes, it is I suppose," she stammered. _"Would you like to come in? The missus is makin tea!"_ Shaking her head, (Y/n) politely declined. "I'd love to, but I need to solve this Labyrinth. But there aren't any corners or openings. It just goes on forever!" The worm laughed, his eyes twinkling. _"There are plenty of ways in, miss! There's one right in front of ya!"_ (Y/n) stared at the wall in front of them. The worm had to be crazy, there wasn't any way to get through there! "There's no way, it's just a wall," she replied. Walking over to the wall, she reached her hands out to touch it... But kept moving forward. It was an illusion! "Woah," she breathed. "That's amazing! Thank you so much!" As she started to make her way left, she heard the little worm yelling something. She backtracked. "Sorry, what did you say?" _"I said, don't go that way! Never go that way!"_ (Y/n) looked at the path ahead of her. It was bright, and clear of any branches and the like. "Why not that way?" She asked. The worm shook his head. _"You keep goin' that way, you'll head straight to the castle!"_ Her eyes widened. "Oh, but that's exactly where I need to go! Thank you so so so much!" Turning and running down the path, she missed the last words of the little blue worm: " _Be careful, miss! Things are not always what they seem in this place!"_

 The path seemed to stretch on forever, but (Y/n) refused to turn back. _I've come too far, there's no point in turning back now,_ she mused to herself. At this point, she came to the end of the road. It split off into three different directions, and once again she was forced to make a choice. She had been walking a while, and she didn't feel like she was getting any closer. What if the little worm was wrong? What if this way didn't lead straight to the castle? "Maybe I should choose a different path. The worm probably didn't know this was here." As (Y/n) took a step, she paused. Was that.... crying? She looked up at the walls and sighed. "I'm coming, Abby. Don't worry."

 

Abby had been howling at the top of her lungs for the past half hour now, and Mommy still hadn't shown up. She remembered (Y/n) saying those words, and small hands grabbing her as the ground gave way. She was really scared, and all the weird little green creatures (she guessed they were goblins) had chased her around the castle. One of them tried to pick her up, but she kicked it in the shin and ran off, hiding in a closet. Abby looked around at all the mops and buckets and cried. This wasn't the way home. She didn't know where she was, and she was scared. Sitting on the dirty ground, she sniffed. "I wanna go home," she said aloud to no one in particular. "That all depends on your sister, child." Abby turned and looked up at a very funny looking man. His hair was all poofy, and there was glitter on his face. "Are you a fairy?" She sniffled. The man laughed. "No, dearest. I am Jareth, the Goblin King. This is my kingdom." He held his hand out to her, and she flinched. "Mommy says I'm not 'upposed to talk to strangers." Jareth smirked. "Well, it is quite late, and you look very tired. Would you like to take a nap?" Abby kept her gaze on his hands. He was wearing leather gloves, the kind Uncle Toby wore when he rode his motorcycle. She didn't know this man, but she was very very tired. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mkay." She allowed him to pick her up and carry her off. As he walked down the hallway, the echo of his footsteps and the low tune he hummed lulled her to sleep. Soon she was snoring, and Jareth chuckled as he detached her arms from round his neck and dropped her on his bed. "Sleep well, child." With a wave of his hand, he was back in his throne room. Conjuring up a crystal, he stared at the young woman. "Which way, which way?" She asked aloud. "Hurry, little (Y/n)," the King grinned. In 8 hours and 22 minutes, your sister will be one of us."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, guys! I recently found out that I'm pregnant with my first kid, so life has been a liiiiiittle crazy for me. I'll do my best to keep up the chapters. Thank you all for being so patient! ~GH94


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole... Or Something Like That

"Ok. I'm doing fine. No big deal." (Y/n) exhaled and paced back and forth. She had been standing in front of the fork for about 10 minutes, and she was starting to get frustrated. "The worm said this would take me straight to the castle. So why is this here?" " ** _Well, sometimes ye gotta make the choice on yer own!"_** (Y/n) whirled around and came face to face- well, face to belly- with a bird. But this had to easily be the strangest bird she'd ever seen. It stood almost 7 feet tall, towering over her. As she craned her neck upwards, she could see that it had beautiful opal colored feathers that stopped halfway at his neck. The rest of him was naked and pink, almost like something had shaved him clean. He bent down, and long whiskers hung from his beak. His eyes were the strangest of all. It was almost like looking into the universe itself. The girl gulped. "Y-you're... not going to eat me, are you?" The bird cackled. " _ **Oh, goodness no! Yer a little too leggy for me. I prefer branches that have less meat on them."**_ Stretching his neck past her, the bird snapped up some leaves off a bush, as if to make his point. "Well, good. I'm in a rush, and I don't have time to be anyone's lunch.... Say, do you know which direction leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth?" She watched the bird chew, then swallow and shake his head. " ** _Afraid I don't, lil lass. Only here fer the leaves. Nope, this is one of those choices ye have to make yerself!"_** "But what if I go the wrong way? I need to save my sister in less then 12 hours!"  ** _"Sometimes, it's best to jes' go with yer gut!  Logic won't do ye no good here, lass."_** She stared helplessly at the two paths before her. She really wished that she could remember what her mom had done. But everything was a haze. Tapping her foot,she closed her eyes. "Eenie meenie minie mo..."  _ **"Now that's more like it!"**_  Her finger stopped as she opened her eyes. "Well, looks like I'm going left. Thank you very much."  _ **"Pleasure's all mine, lass. Name's Umbrin, by th' way."**_ "Very nice to meet you. I'm (Y/n)." She took a few steps, and noticed the tall bird still lumbering over her.  _ **"Mind if I tag along? I do love me a good adventure now and then."**_ She shrugged. "Sure. Alright, here we go!" (Y/n) took another step, then shrieked as the ground gave out and swallowed her whole. The last thing she saw was Umbrin calling her name and reaching out to grab her.

She slid for what seemed like forever, then landed abruptly in the dirt. Standing up, she brushed herself off. A grate above her slammed shut, and she was completely surrounded in darkness. "Well, shit."

 

Jareth gazed at the girl in the crystal. He smiled amusedly as she groped around in the darkness, trying to find a way out. "Well, well, pet, it seems as if you have found yourself in an oubliette. Quite tragic. You didn't get nearly as far as your mother did." He snapped his fingers, and six goblins came crawling out of the shadows. "Go find the dwarf. Have him lead her in the wrong direction. If he's as loyal to Sarah as I think, then sending her to the beginning is no good." "But why not just leave her there?" Jareth smiled, and turned his focus back to the girl. "Because it's been a very long time since I had the pleasure of playing with a Williams girl, and I certainly don't want to waste my time. Go now." As the goblins scrambled off, he traced the crystal with one finger. "Oh, sweet (Y/n). If you only knew the plans that I have for you."

"Hello??" (Y/n) called out for the thousandth time. Her eyes strained to adjust to the blackness around her, and her arms stretched out in hopes of finding a wall, or better yet, a door. There was a shuffling noise, and her head whipped around. "Who's there? Don't come near me!" "It's me, just relax." A candle was lit, and she was once again staring into the gnarled face of a certain dwarf. "Hoggle!" "S'right. You at least remember my name better than most." "Boy, I'm glad to see you. Where are we?" "Yer in an oubliette. Labyrinth's full of 'em. Gotta be careful, y'know." "I was being careful. The ground just gave way!" "That's cause y' made the wrong choice." Crossing her arms, (Y/n) huffed. "Yeah, because I totally meant to fall down a freaking hole." Hoggle shook his finger at her. "Don't get sassy with me. I came t' bust you out, but if yer gonna keep it up maybe I'll just leave ye here." Her face fell. Hoggle was right. It wasn't his fault she was stuck here. "Sorry. How do we get out?" He grinned, and produced a large bunch of keys. "We're takin a shortcut." 

As they both climbed the ladder, Hoggle gave (Y/n) the rundown. "He wants me to take you in th' wrong direction, but I ain't doin it. I've seen this before, and I ain't scared of that rat Jareth no more." She quirked an eyebrow. "Before? When did this happen before?" Hoggle stuttered. "Uh, well, a long time ago. Can't say anymore than that." He opened a hatch, and they both climbed out into a sewer pipe. "Why can't you?" "Because that would be stupid," a disembodied voice said out of nowhere. Hoggle gulped and jumped back. "Isn't that right, Hoghead?" Jareth stepped from the shadows. His outfit had changed. This time he was wearing a leather jacket that had armored shoulders, and once again his pants were too tight. (Y/n)'s heart lept into your throat, and she took a step back toward the wall. "Hogbrain-" "Hoggle-" "Whatever. I thought we had agreed that you were going to lead this woman in the wrong direction." Hoggle cowered before the tall man, and tried to find his words. "Well, you see, yer Majesty, I was goin to-" "Going to what, help her? Against my orders?" The poor dwarf dropped to his knees and grasped the edge of Jareth's cloak. "Please, yer Majesty, I was-" "It seems I've been too easy on you. I gave you one last chance to see if you were faithful, and you've disappointed me yet again. I won't Bog you. No, I can think of much worse." He held his hand up, and (Y/n) could see he had Hoggle's keys. "To the oubliette with you." Hoggle panicked, and started to run, but Jareth waved his hand and the little dwarf simply vanished. (Y/n)'s heart broke. "How could you??" She shouted, and Jareth turned to her. Her veins instantly turned to ice as he advanced. As he pressed her against the wall, her heart stopped beating. The Goblin King brought himself incredibly close to the young woman's face. "Would you like to join him?" He whispered, and her legs wobbled. She lifted your chin. "Y-you don't scare me." Jareth smiled, and his eyes raked over her body. "What a pity. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth, pet?" He stroked her face with his hand, and (Y/n) felt fire between her legs. She couldn't do this. She had to get away. "You know, my offer still stands. I can give you everything you want." He held up a crystal. The light bounced off it, and she could see something inside. She leaned in to get a better look, but he pulled away. "All you have to do is let me rule you." Jareth extended his hand. (Y/n) looked into his eyes. He was practically ethereal, and every part of her screamed to say yes. But she shook her head furiously. "No. I want my sister. This Labyrinth is stupid, and you're an asshole. I'm going to beat you, and you're going to regret the very moment you took Abby from me." Her eyes blazed with anger, and she took a step forward. "You should understand this, Goblin King. I will NEVER let you rule me. You won't win. I'm going to find her, and when I do, you better pray that you aren't anywhere nearby." Jareth raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "If you say so, pet. Our paths will cross again, but next time, I won't be so forgiving." He waved his hand, and in a flurry of glitter, he was gone, and Hoggle was standing in his place. The poor dwarf was quaking in terror, clenching his keys for dear life. "What.... what did you do?" He said. "I threatened him," (Y/n) stated. "Nobody messes with my friends. Now let's go." 

The two friends walked for what seemed like ages. Gone were the sewers, and in their place was a lush garden filled with various flowers that (Y/n) had never seen before. "Thank you fer savin me back there," Hoggle mumbled. "I thought I was a goner fer sure." She smiled. "I wasn't gonna just let him take you. And I would have searched every oubliette till I found you."  _ **"(Y/n)! Where are ye, lass?"**_ The girl's eyes widened. "Umbrin!" She took off, with Hoggle close at her heels. As she turned the corner, she almost barreled into the tall bird, knocking him down into the oubliette in front of him. He spun around.  _ **"Oh, yer alright! Thank goodness! I thought ye were a goner fer sure! I've been searchin everywhere!"**_ He enveloped her in his large wings in a hug as Hoggle gaped up at the bird that was almost three times his size. (Y/n) pulled back. "Yeah, I would have been done for. But Hoggle saved me," she said, gesturing to Hoggle. The dwarf blushed and toed the ground with his shoe.  _ **"Well, he gets a hug too! C'mere, ye valiant hero!"**_ Umbrin scooped him up into an embrace before Hoggle had the chance to get away. "Ack! put me down, you big chicken! I'm afraid a' heights!" The bird dropped him as requested, and (Y/n) giggled. "Alright, guys. Let's focus. We've gotta find our way to the castle. C'mon!" 

 

Sarah stared into her daughter's mirror. She hadn't done this in years... would it even work? Closing her eyes, she mustered all the faith and strength that she had. "I need you.... All of you."

"My lady! How may we assist thee?" "Sawah back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is sooooooooooo overdue, it's ridiculous. But I'm adjusting to the new mom thing and the only time I have time to write is when my son is asleep (which is a lot less often than you'd think!) But I promise, this story hasn't been abandoned. I'm gonna keep writing till it's done. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> ~GH94


	7. Revenge is So Much Worse than Imagined.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds herself back in the Goblin Kingdom, but what will happen to Jareth when she finds him?

"My Lady!" "Sawah back!" Sarah found herself in the huge, hairy arms of Ludo, with Sir Didymus right at his heels. "We knew thou wouldst return to us one day!" Sarah smiled through her tears. "Oh, I've missed you both so much! But where is Hoggle?" The silence was deafening as the small knight lowered his head. "I'm afraid I do not know, fair maiden. Brother Ludo and I have not seen him in many a fortnight." As if in agreement, Ludo let out an anguished howl. Sarah patted his hand. "There, there, Ludo. I might have an idea of where he may be. You see, I have children of my own now." "Oh, joyous day! Lady Sarah, a mother!" Didymus whooped and threw his hat in the air. "Yes, but my oldest, (Y/n) accidentally wished her younger sister away to the Goblin City. Jareth has my Abigail and has given (Y/n) 13 hours to get her back. But I know that he won't be as easy on her as he was on me. I HAVE to get to the castle and stop Jareth from hurting my girls." "Then we shall see thee safely to the gates of the Goblin City once more!" "Ludo save Sawah's family!!" Her two friends cheered together. Sarah nodded, then turned toward the direction of the castle where the Goblin King resided. Her green eyes burned with fierce determination. "Brace yourself, Jareth. I'm coming for you."

 

(Y/n) rubbed her eyes. This path seemed familiar- had they been down this way before? "Guys, I think we're lost." Umbrin clicked his beak in agreement. **_"Ye might be right, lass. I swear these eyes have seen that tree branch before."_** Hoggle let out a huff of defeat and plopped to the ground. "This is exhaustin. I give up." "Oh, Hoggle, you can't give up now! We've come too far!!" The (h/c) girl pulled on his arm, trying to get the dwarf to move just a few more inches. "Look, I can almost see the castle!" "Aw, that's what you said last time! But it was just a dirt pile. Don't you get it? Jareth's messin' with the path! We'll never get out." He crossed his arms and refused to budge. (Y/n) stared at him, then got angry. "You can't! I don't have that much time left, and I NEED to save Abby! She's my sister, I can't lose her! Please..." She slumped to the ground, with tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't lose her. Today is her birthday." Umbrin leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder.  _ **"Now, now. There's no need fer tears. We'll save yer sister, I promise! We just hafta look at the situation in a different way."**_ The young girl looked up into the endless galaxy lingering in the old bird's eyes, and wiped her own. Umbrin was right. They couldn't quit. Her mom never gave up, and neither would she. Standing up, she looked around. "You're right. We just need a new angle. Umbrin, can I climb up your neck to get a better view?"He chuckled and leaned down so she could reach. As Umbrin slowly lifted himself up, (Y/n) found herself looking over the hedges and beyond the Labyrinth itself. The castle looked closer than ever before, and large trees with prismatic leaves clustered nearby. She could see delicious looking fruits hanging from them, and her stomach grumbled. "ooo, those look good." Her gaze fell on a small creature standing on the other side of the hedge they were near. Its small, furry paws were holding a small dial, and with every turn of it, the hedges around it shifted. The little creature giggled, and (Y/n) heard him muttering under his breath. "Oooo, clever little me! They'll walk in circles till they fall down! Won't Ol' Kingy be so proud!" (Y/n)'s mouth hung open in rage. "That little sneak!! He's the one who's been sending us in circles! HEY YOU!" The creature looked up and froze. (Y/n) swung off of Umbrin's neck, over the hedge and landed in front of the beast. "Give me that dial!" "Yikes! Abort mission! Abort mission!!!" The creature dropped the dial and took off, with (Y/n) hot on its heels. Scooping up the small contraption, (Y/n) turned the dial. The hedges twisted and turned, spinning Umbrin and Hoggle all over the place. Hoggle climbed atop Umbrin and howled, "Someone stop this crazy ride! I'm gonna be-"  ** _"Oi, don't you dare! I just had a bath!"_** The bird glared up at him in time for another hedge to send them spinning in different directions. (Y/n) turned the dial once more, and the hedge in front of her cut the creature off, launching him into the air to land in a small, disheveled pile. She stomped over and picked up the beast by the scruff of his neck and brought him face to face with her (E/c) eyes. "Alright, you little freak. Who sent you?!" "P-please don't hurt Spitly! Spitly was only doing what Kingy wanted!" (Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, so Jareth sent you? Playing tricks so that I won't make it?" Spitly shook in absolute terror at the young woman before him. She was angry. Very angry. It was almost as scary as Kingy when he was mad. "Oh please, don't hurt me! Kingy said it was a joke! Spitly likes jokes. All good fun, yes! Good fun!"  ** _"I don't see the point in harmin' him, lass,"_** said Umbrin.  _ **"It would make us worse than Jareth."**_ (Y/n) looked behind her to see the large bird and Hoggle stumbling towards her. The little dwarf looked worse for wear, like he was going to be sick. She turned back towards Spitly, with fire in her eyes. "You listen here, and listen well. You're going to go back to that castle, and you're going to tell that oversized 80s-wannabe rockstar that I'm coming for my sister, one way or the other. He can throw whatever he wants at me. I will always find a way." She brought the creature extremely close to her face. "ALWAYS. Got it?" Spitly nodded fiercely. "Y-yes, miss! O-of course!" The little goblin was dropped to the ground, and he took off without hesitation. (Y/n) straightened herself, then turned back to her friends with a big smile on her face. "Shall we be on our way?" Hoggle and Umbrin gulped, then nodded. One thing was certain. (Y/n) was in no mood for games.

 

Jareth lounged in his throne room, watching Abby nap through his crystals. He had put a small sleeping spell on her, so she would not wake and be frightened all over again. The last thing he needed was a screaming child running throughout his castle and injuring his guards. He smiled as she yawned and grasped tightly onto the small goblin that was currently serving as her stuffed animal. The goblin's face was a slight shade of blue, but he would be fine. The crystal popped as the head guard came flying through the door. "YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR MAJESTY!" Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes?" "The girl," the guard huffed, "The girl who conquered the labyrinth and said the words that defeated you the first time..." Jareth's head snapped up. "Sarah?" "Yes, her! She's-" The guard never finished his sentence. The main doors were blasted open and in came Ludo and Sir Didymus. Ludo let out a loud bellow, and within moments there were boulders and rocks of every size flying around the throne room. Goblins were sent sailing overhead, only to land in buckets and out of windows. The dust was flying and Jareth could only cover his face and run up the nearest stairs. As he threw open the doors to the dining hall, he was barely able to close them before a goblin was launched into the wood. He panted and backed away slowly. "Hello, Goblin King." He froze. It wasn't possible. There was no way. He slowly turned to face the woman sitting behind him. "Hello, Sarah." Her eyes bore holes into his skull as she picked a peach out of the fruit bowl in front of her. "I'll make this short. Where is my daughter?" Jareth watched her take a bite, then composed himself. "She is safe within the castle walls, I assure you. No harm has come to her at all." Sarah set the peach back into the bowl. "You once told me words have power. Do you remember that?" "As if it were yesterday, dearest." She slowly stood up. "I was thinking about what I was going to say when I got here. What words could be used against you. We already know that you have no power over me. But I couldn't say something like 'you have no power over my children.' those words are not their words, so they hold no power." Jareth nodded. "That is very true. There is also no wishing for their return. Your eldest made her wish. She is the one who must undo it." "That is also true," Sarah agreed. She began to walk towards him, slowly. He remained where he was. He would not yield to a simple human like Sarah Williams. She may have bested him once, but he had no fear of her. "But I realized something. Your power is only as strong as the words that bestowed that power upon you. What were to happen if someone took it away?" The Fae froze. His heart dropped to his stomach.  _She knew._ "So, I'll give you one more chance." She was right in front of him now. "Give me back my daughters." He gazed into her eyes. They were cold, unmoving. "I cannot do that. You know I can't." Sarah's face didn't change. "Very well, then. You have no power here." Jareth fell to the floor. It felt like something was being pulled out of his chest. Sarah repeated herself, more forceful this time.  **"You have no power here."** The world spun as the Goblin King gazed up at Sarah. Only... Sarah was no longer there. In her place was a woman with silver gray hair and eyes like sunlight. She was blinding. It hurt to look at her. "Sarah, please. You don't know what you're doing!" Jareth cried out. "I can only return your daughters if (Y/n) finishes the Labyrinth!"  ~~ _ **Then you will be the one to make sure that she completes it in time,"**_~~ Sarah screeched. She lifted her hands, and Jareth gave one last desperate warning. "You can't do this! No human has ever held the power of a Fae!!!! Give it back!"  ~~ _ **"See my daughter safely to the gates of the Goblin City. Or you shall never again hold the power of the Goblin King."**_~~ The floor fell out from underneath him, and he screamed as Sarah grew further away from him.

"Did you guys hear that?" (Y/n) looked up at the sky as the trio made their way through the forest. "I heard it," muttered Hoggle. "Almost sounded like-" he was interrupted by a screaming blur falling from the clouds.  _ **"I can't hear much a- OOOF!"**_ Umbrin was unable to finish as he was tackled by a flurry of glitter and leather. (Y/n) stared in shock as the very man who sent her here tried to untangle himself from the massive bird. "Why are you here?" was all she could ask as he stood. Jareth looked up at her, and she took a step back. This was not the same man she had met in her bedroom. This Goblin King looked different. His hair was drooping, his skin was almost gray, but what hit her the most were his eyes. They were both the same color, and they had lost that ethereal gaze. "What happened to you?" She stepped forward to help him, but Hoggle grabbed her arm. "Don't! It could be a trap!!" Jareth braced himself against a tree. "If I had wanted to do something, I would have done it already, Hoggle." "IT'S PRONOUNCED-" Hoggle stopped. "You...said my name right." "Then you know this is serious," the King wheezed." (Y/n) cautiously approached him. "What happened? Tell me." She grabbed his arm to support him. Jareth stared at her for a moment, then coughed. "Your mother is here. She's taken my powers, and the only way I can save her is to help you back to the castle." "Save her? What do you mean, save her???" (Y/n) was beginning to panic. "Your mother is only a mortal. No mortal has ever been able to control the powers of a Fae. If we do not make it in time... She will die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been such a looooong time since I posted a chapter. I got pregnant, had my baby boy, then moved. So it's been crazy. But I'm back, and I promise I will finish this story! Thank you all for sticking around!! ~GH94


End file.
